Garry Chalk
Garry Chalk (1952 - ) Film Deaths *''The Fly II'' (1989) [Scorby]: Back broken by Eric Stoltz (in his fly monster form) while Garry is hunting Eric. *''Leprechaun Origins'' (2014) [Hamish McConville]: Pushed down the stairs by Leprechaun (Hornswoggle). *''Sweet Virginia (2017)'' [Lou Hopkins]: Shot when Christopher Abbott fires on Jonathan Tucker, Joseph Lyle Taylor and Garry, when Jonathan refuses to go outside for Christopher to do his hit. TV Deaths *[[MacGyver (1985 series)|''MacGyver: Deadly Dreams'' (1989)]] [Det. Sweeney]: Slashed across the stomach with a battleax by Jeff Irvine while Garry and Kim Zimmer are searching a warehouse. *'Highlander' *''Beast Wars: Transformers; Other Voices, Part 2'' (1997; animated) [Optimus Primal]: Killed in an explosion when the pod he is piloting flies into the alien planet buster, destroying it; The escape hatch was sabotaged by Megatron (David Kaye). He is resurrected when Rhinox (Richard Newman) retrieves his spark and transfers it to a new body in Coming of the Fuzors, Part 2. *''Beast Machines: Transformers; Fallout'' (2000; animated) [Optimus Primal]: Melted by energy from a doomsday weapon. He is resurrected when he chooses to step out of the Matrix to take care of unfinished business. * Beast Machines: Transformers; Endgame, Pt. III: Seeds of the Future'' (2000; animated)' [''Optimus Primal]: Falls into the core of Cybertron with Megatron (David Kaye), releasing the sparks they're containing all over the planet. *''Transformers: Armada: Crisis'' (2003; animated) [Optimus Prime]: Disintegrated after blocking the Hydra Cannon blast. He is resurrected due to the Mini-Cons and the Autobot Matrix of Leadership in the episode Miracle. *''Try to Remember'' (2004; TV movie) [Stuart Kling]: Shot repeatedly by a masked Gerald Lenton-Young, he dies while revealing his shooter was left handed to Gabrielle Anwar. *[[Psych (2006 series)|''Psych: Neil Simon's Lover's Retreat'' (2011)]] [Houston Ray]: Shot to death with his own gun by Tony Hale during an argument. His body is seen in a wine barrel with others discover him, and the murder is later shown in a flashback when James Roday explains what happened. *Fargo: Loplop (2015) '[Bartender]: Shot to death by Zahn McClarnon, after Garry mocks Zahn for being a Native American. Video Game Deaths *'The Godfather' Connections Brother of Sandy Reynolds Mr. Colleen Nystedt Gallery File:Other Voices 2 Optimus pod.jpg|Garry Chalk's animated character prior to his death in Beast Wars: Transformers; Other Voices, Part 2 Untitleddfdhkjhhj jjh45444ddddd.png|Garry Chalk in Fargo: Loplop Untitleddfdhkjhhj jjh45444.png|Garry Chalk getting shot in Fargo: Loplop 200573077_052.jpg|Garry Chalk's death in Leprechaun Origins (2014) Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:British actors and actresses Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:1952 Births Category:Death scenes by broken back Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Brought back from the dead Category:People who died in Psych series Category:People who died in the Fargo series Category:People who died in a Transformers film Category:People who died in a The Fly film Category:Fargo Cast Members Category:Death scenes by masked character Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:European-Canadian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Death scenes by creature attack Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Cast Members Category:Friday the 13th Cast Members Category:Psych cast members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:The Godfather Cast Members Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:People who died in a The Godfather film Category:People who died in a MacGyver series Category:Power Rangers cast members Category:Leprechaun Cast Members Category:People who died in a Leprechaun film Category:The 4400 Cast Members Category:MacGyver Cast Members Category:Death scenes by falling down the stairs Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by bodily falling Category:Death scenes by bodily slashing Category:Death scenes by bodily axe Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by bodily disintegration Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by bodily melting Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by bug attack Category:Predator Cast Members Category:British-Canadian actors and actresses Category:English-Canadian actors and actresses Category:Barbie Cast Members Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Highlander Cast Members Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:People who died in a Highlander film